Destiny to the Heart (Zero Kiryu x Joey Black Whiteman)
by ZeroKiryu18
Summary: What's bad, what's ok and what's not and what's precious and what's disgusting. Obviously a person is a person no matter who or what they are... A time of sharing and loving but most likely to enjoy life and humanity. Love and care for everything before its to late to express. Enjoy yourself, enjoy others, enjoy hope and joy but most importantly enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**(F/N) Joey**

 **(L/N) Black Whiteman**

 **(H/C) Golden Brown**

 **(H/I) Long**

 **(E/C) Ocean Breeze**

 **(S/C) Brown**

 **Likes: Plating video games, daydreaming, drawing, Likes to smile and everyone around her smile, wolves, likes to mostly be alone and likes black and red**

 **Dislikes: Hates people asking alot of questions more then twice, don't like attention, don't likes to be reminded, hates messy things and not a fan of dresses**

 **Personality: Clean and neat person, friendly, kind and gentle, mostly keeps to herself, never gives up on anything, doesn't like hurting anything's feelings, hearted most kind person and loves help others then herself**

 **Crush: Zero Kiryu**

* * *

Joey was wondering around her house, thinking of what to do but she can't. She keeps having this same dream over and over. "I just want to be normal like everybody else." She said pacing. "Damn... That's not important now, what's important is having a good day." She said shaking it out of her head. "Maybe a shower would ease my mind." walking to her room to get some clothes, she picked out a red tanktop along with a black lace over shirt, with some black leather pants and black combo boots. (Almost dressing like Dante) then she walked to the bathroom.

She turned on the water and she jumped in. "Awe that feels relaxing." She said enjoying the warm water flowing down her body. After awhile she jumped out of the shower and got dress, then she headed downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She made some hashbrowns, bacon, eggs, toast and some peach juice. She picked up her food then headed in the living room to munch out on her breakfast.

Later on Joey finished her food and she got up to bringing it in the kitchen, she washed her dishes and she went back to the living room to watch some *Tokyo Ghoul*. 'I don't know why I keep having this same dream.' She thought. 'What does it even means anyways.' She got up from the couch and started walking to the main doors. "Damnit there I go again, I need to stop thinking about it so maybe it will help if I just go for a walk into town today. Just to keep my mind off things." She said to no one in particular. Before she walked out, she walked to her closet to get out her long red tranch coat. (Just like Dante's coat) then she headed into town.

~Mean While~

Joey was wondering around town, looking at what other people are doing, minding their own business though out the day. She found it good that some people have jobs, that others have their own children to take care of and that they can have a happy life with someone or just themselves. Joey always wondered how they can still be happy but yet she doesn't feel the same way, she always had a terrible past growing up and that her family left her for some reason she will never understand. Joey was the out cast among the living, she couldn't make any friends because she was different then them. (Meaning by different she is a Native person) so she didn't really bother about it because it's not a good way to keep thinking about it in her future.

'With everyone so happy... I will never understand it nor I will never want to feel it.' She thought walking passed alot of people, she didn't noticed that some were looking at her and giving her glares. (Hey she was a Native person and that white people hate Native people. Well some do ;-D) she stopped walking and she felt like someone was watching her so she looked up. She seen some people glaring at her and she didn't like it nor understand why do some people do that. Joey didn't like the feeling so she went to a part of town where it's quiet and lonely, where there is no people nor dogs or cats wondering around. She wanted to walk away from those people because she doesn't like the attention they were giving her.

She was way to much in her thoughts of people glaring at her, she didn't even know where she was going until she pump into something hard. She fell backwards, closing her eyes shut. "Oh crap." She said waiting for impact but nothing happens, so she slowly opens her eyes and what does she see, a man in front of her, holding her waist. Joey felt embarrassed that a man was holding her, she never been touched by people cause of course she was an out cast. 'OMG!... Is this really happening?' She thought quickly standing up with a dark red blush across her face. The mysteries man straighed himself up and was just looking at Joey. More like staring. The man was slim and with sliver hair going passed his eyes, she looked at his lavender coloured eyes, he has pale skin and he was tall. (Not that tall just about 6 inches high) and has a tattoo on his neck.

"So um... " Joey said feeling embarrassed around a person. "T-Thank y-you M-Mister." She said looking down at the guys feet.

"No problem." He said with a cold voice. Whoever this guy was he kept looking at Joey up and down. First he'll start with her legs then he'll make his way up to her thighs, then her stomach area, then her lips and finally her eyes. He seen Joey looking at his feet until she looked up at him, which caused him to look the other way really fast and with a light pink blush on his face. "S-So what are you doing at this part of town?" He said without looking at Joey.

Joey was surprised that the guy in front of her was blushing a little but she didn't bother to ask why. "Oh... Um... Well... " she said with a shaky voice. She didn't want to say why to him because she doesn't even know the guy and she was scared if he doesn't like her because she was different to everyone else. "I-I was j-just going for a walk that's all." She said feeling her face heat up from the boys sudden reaction.

"Oh... " is all he said still avoiding eye contact. Then it was awkward silence from there, he didn't know what to say to her and she didn't know what to say to him because they both didn't know how to start a conversation with each other. 'Even tho this women is a Native person... I would say she looks cute for a lady.' He thought looking at Joey again but she didn't realize he was looking at her because by the time he looked at her she was already looking the other way. (Talk about daydreaming over there). 'What should I do, I can't talk to him... I never spoken to anyone before.' Joey thought. Then the man cleared his throat, getting Joey's attention. "It's best if you go home now." He said.

Joey didn't know what to do or what to say so she just nodded her head, she turn around on her heels and started walking away until the man stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She looked back, surprised at his sudden action. "Oh... Um... " he didn't know what to say to her so he kept quiet. Joey on the other hand she frozed. 'Damnit why can't I even talk to her.' He thought looking at her ocean breeze eyes. 'But I say she has beautiful eyes, I could look at them all day.' He realized that he was still holding her wrist, "Oh... S-Sorry." He said letting go her wrist and looking away, hiding his face so Joey won't see him blush in embarrassmeant.

Joey title her head a little, still surprised of what happened couple of seconds go. 'What just happened?' She thought still looking at him. "Oh... That's ok, no need to apologize." She said with a smile on her face. "Can I ask you something Mister." She said trying to look at his eyes that are under his bangs. "Yeah." He said still avoiding eye contact. "What is your name Mister?" She said making him look at her. "Z-Zero K-Kiryu." He said trying not to blush in front of Joey. "Oh well it's nice to meet you Zero Kiryu, I am Joey Black Whiteman and thank you for earlier." She said smiling and giving him a little bow.

"Oh... " is all he could say to her. 'She's so nice and kind for a lady, just like Yuki.' He thought looking at Joey. Zero was just standing there looking at Joey for a long time, he didn't know what to do. 'Why am I acting this way towards her... She's just any other human.' Zero thought. Getting lost in his thoughts. 'What is it about her anyways and why do I feel like I can't do or say anything?' Zero didn't realize that Joey was right close to him. She cleared her throat, knocking Zero out of his thoughts. "Um... " he said finally realizing that Joey was up close to him, he has a darker pink blush.

'I want to thank him proper.' She thought before reaching her arms out for a hug but she stopped half ways, then just backed away from him. She had a dark pink blush on her cheeks and she avoided eye contact. "I-I s-should get going n-now." She said walking away from him until she was out from his sight.

"Was she really trying to give me a hug just now?" He said to no one in particular. Then he just sighs and headed back to Cross Academy. "Best if I just forget about it."

~Time Skip at home~

Joey walked up to her door and she unlocked it, walking inside the house then slightly slamming the door. "Did that really just happened. Was I really going to hug him?" She said taking off her coat and heading upstairs to her room. She opened her bedroom door and walked to her bed. "I'm just going to pretend that nothing happened between me and Zero." She said throwing herself on her solf bed, she turned over on her back and was staring up at the ceiling. 'But this Zero Kiryu guy, he's pretty cute I would say.' She thought before falling asleep.

*Zero's POV*

Zero made it back at Cross Academy when it was already dark out. He sighs "Well at least the Day Class students are sleeping at this hour." He said making his was to the boy's Dorms. He walked to his Dorm room, opening up his door he sighs again. 'Today was awkward.' He thought before walking in his room. Right about he was gonna close his door, he was stopped by Yuki on the other side of his door.

He looks back at her a bit annoyed. "What do you want Yuki." He said with a cold voice. "Where were you today. I had to take care of the krazy fangirls alone again!" She said kind of angry. Zero looked the other way. "I was in town today because I had permission from the Headmaster." He said. Yuki gave him a glare but Zero couldn't see it because he was looking the other way. "Oh really?" She said still angry at him. "But a women pumped into me today." He said. "Oh... Really what was her name." Yuki said kind of feeling a bit happy that he met someone. Zero doesn't say anything for a bit and then he sighs. "Her name was Joey Black Whiteman." He said rather quickly.

"Oh... Huh... " Yuki said like she heard of that name before but where she doesn't know, she just shakes it out of her mind. "Anyways... We have work tomorrow so I think it's best if you get your rest. Ok Zero goodnight." She said finally calmed down and just smiles at him. "Yeah goodnight." He said before closing his door.

'I was hoping that I wouldn't pump into Yuki.' He thought while walking to his bed. He took off his uniform jacket and tossed it in his closet, he walked into the bathroom. "This Joey girl there was something bothering her today." He said looking at himself in the mirror. "Crap." He said clutching his throat, he walked backwards into a wall, then slides down to the floor. "N-Not a-again." He said in between breaths. He digged into his pocket and pulled out a little black box that has the same simple like his tattoo on his neck. He opened it and took some blood tables.

"I h-hate this." He said shoving down some blood tablets in his throat. Zero covered his mouth and he quickly went over to the sink. He couched them back up. "Ugh... " he sighs looking at his reflection, he see's his now crimson eyes. "Damn you." He said trying to steady his breathing.

After awhile Zero manage to control the monster inside him, he sighs in relief. "I hate this life." He said opening the bathroom door, he walking over his bed before laying down on it. He turns on his side looking across is room. "I wonder why Yuki seemed weird when I mentioned Joey's name to her?" He said turning on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "But this Joey girl, she looks cute with her long golden brown hair... I wonder if she has a boyfriend." He said before closing his eyes to a endless sleep.

* * *

 **Hi there guys, this is my first fanfic so don't mind if I don't make any sense here... I was so interested when all of you made your own little stories by mind and heart so... I'm writing a story of my own and I hope all of you like it, if there's missing words or incorrect spelling... Just let me know and I will fix that. ;D So bare with me on this one and please if you guys want a little mix up then by all means ask me and I will get started. Thanks**

 **ZeroKiryu18**


	2. Chapter 2 (The Invitation)

Reader's POV

~Dream Realm~

J _oey was walking and walking but all she see is nothing but darkness around her. "Ok great where the hell am I." She said looking at her surroundings._

 _Joey was walking for so long it felt like hours, which it only had been like about 10 minutes. She sighs "Great... Feels like I am lost." Joey said getting tired of this. "Where am I anyways." Joey looked forward and she see's something up ahead but she can't make it out quite well so she decides to walk towards it. "What's that?" She said squinting her eyes. The more it came into view Joey realized it was a little girl. The little girl had the same hair colour as Joey and the same eyes. Joey's eyes widen. "Y-Your m-me?" She said shocked that she's looking at her younger self._

 _The younger Joey turns around to see the older Joey, younger Joey smiles at her. "Hi there." She said giggling, she moves closer to her older self and puts her little hand on Joey's cheek. "Man I look sad and lonely. What have I been doing those past years growing up?" Younger Joey says looking deep into her older self eyes and she can see how depressing they look._

 _Joey doesn't say anything but looks at her younger self in shock. Younger Joey realize her reaction so she lets her little hand fall to her side and just stare at her. 'Wait... Don't tell me she doesn't remember?' Younger Joey thought titling her head sideways. "May I ask... Do you even know who you really are older me." The little girl said. "Huh... " Joey said realizing what the little girl said. 'Who I really am?' Joey thought looking at the little girl confused. "Who am I? What are you even talking about." Joey said scratching her head. "Heh yeah you don't remember." The little girl said sad at her older self, the little girl turned around and started to walk away into the darkness but before she could walk away Joey quickly grabbed her tiny wrist._

 _The little girl stopped in her tracks and looked back at Joey with her sad eyes. "Tell me who I really am, please." Joey said looking at the sad little girl in the eyes. 'Why is my little self sad at the words I just said?' Joey thought. The little girl looked away sobbing, she didn't want Joey to look at her like this because she knows that it will hurt herself. Joey looked at her with worried eyes, she knew that there was something wrong so she tries to help her. "Please can you tell me." Joey said, the little girl doesn't say anything to Joey. She ripped her hand out of Joey's grasp and turned around, before she was gonna walk away she glanced back at Joey. "Maybe next time older me." The little girl said walking away. "You will awaken soon." The little girl's last words before she faded in the darkness._

~End of Dream Realm~

Joey shot up from her bed, almost making herself fall over. She looks around realizing that she was in her room. "Ugh... " She rubbes her eyes. "Damnit what's up with that dream." She said swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. She sighs "Why can't that dream just go away." She said shaking her head. Joey got up and she got ready for the day, she did her same routine like yesterday.

Joey was in the living room on her couch watching some more *Tokyo Ghoul* It was easy for Joey to get distracted, well only the one's she likes doing or whatever her favorite hobbies to do when she was home alone. (Well like always home alone) Then later Joey decided to go into town today again. 'I wonder if I will ever meet up with Zero again.' She thought smiling at herself while walking into town.

While in town, people were still giving Joey strange looks. She sighs and just shakes off the feeling. "I wish I was like everyone else, so they won't treat me differently." She said walking to the same area where she first pumped into Zero. She sits on a nearest bench where she can wait and which for Zero to show up. "who am I?" she said, thinking about what her younger self said couple of hours ago. In her dream.

*Zero's POV*

There was a slight knock on his door. "Zero are you up." Yuki said on the other side of the door. Zero rolls over on his bed and looks over at the door. "Yeah I'm up." He said yawning. "Oh well the Headmaster wants to see you and me in his office." Yuki said. Zero puts his arm over his eyes, slightly annoyed. He sighs "What for." He said. "I don't know yet but he said that it's important... So hurry up in there and get your ass out here." Yuki said leaning against his door, feeling impatient. "Yeah yeah I hear ya'." He said getting off his bed and walking to his closet. "You could at least let me take a shower." Zero said grabbing his stuff, he walked into the bathroom and quickly jumped in. "You better hurry up Zero." She said getting kind of mad.

After 15 minutes later Zero got out and got dressed, he walked to his door and opened it. "Oh no." Yuki said falling to the floor when Zero opened it, she closed her eyes shut, waiting for pain to come but she felt arms wrapped around her waist. She looks up to see Zero who caught her in a nick of time and then he stood her up. "Sorry about that, I didn't know you were still here." He said looking away and rubbing the back of his head. "That's ok, I was to much thinking about what the Headmaster wanted us for." She said stretching the back of her head. "I totally forgot I was leaning against your door." She said laughing at herself. "So... Shell we go then." Zero said walking past Yuki towards the Headmaster's office. "Yeah ok." She turned around following Zero.

They arrived to the Headmaster's office. Yuki knocked on the door and they can hear the Headmaster slightly say "Come in." Yuki opened up the door to see Kaien standing at his window, looking outside. "You called for us." Yuki said walking over to Kaien's desk. "Ah yes." He said walking over to his desk and sitting in his chair. Zero and Yuki were standing in front of Kaien with a serious look. Kaien sighs. "So the reason why I asked you two to come here is because I have an invitation for you." Kaien said pushing up his glasses. "For what?" Zero said with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah Headmaster what's the invitation for?" Yuki said with a confused expression. Kaien digs in his desk drawer and pulls out a folded envelope. He hands it over to Zero. Zero takes the envelope and looks at it.

Yuki walked over to Zero's side and looks at the envelope as well. "So what is this invitation for?" Yuki said looking at kaien who had his arms folded across his chest. "I want you and Zero to deliver this invitation to Joey Black Whiteman." Kaien said. Zero's eyes grew wide and he quickly look at kaien. "Why does she have to come here." Zero said, crumpling up the envelope. Yuki seen what Zero did to the envelope, so she quickly snatch it out of his hand. Zero looks at Yuki. "Don't mess up this envelope!" She said yelling at Zero.

Kaien had a animesweatdrop after looking at Yuki and Zero's reaction. Zero looks at Yuki with a confused expression. "...and why do you say that." He said looking at Yuki who is now hugging the envelope close to her chest. "Because this ain't yours to wreak so be gentle with it." She said looking away from Zero. Zero just looked at her with a animesweatdrop. Then it was awkward silence after that, Kaien kept looking at Zero and Yuki, while Yuki was holding the envelope close to her chest and smiling. (Who mostly is acting like a little kid) and Zero who was just standing there looking at Yuki confused. Then after awhile Kaien broke the silence by clearing his throat, Zero and Yuki Iooked at Kaien. "Zero, Yuki bring that envelope to Joey and then I will tell you the reason why she is coming here. Is that clear." Kaien said with a serious tone. "Yes Headmaster." Yuki said bowing to him. Zero on the other hand didn't say anything, he turned around and walked out of the office, Yuki followed after him.

~Mean awhile~

Zero and Yuki were in town looking for Joey. "Ugh... How in the hell are we supposed to find Joey." Yuki said stretching her arms out. "I don't know." Zero said with a cold tone in his voice. Then Zero and Yuki kept walking around town, looking at alot of people walking by. 'Why does the Headmaster wants Joey to go to Cross Academy?' Zero thought. He sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. "This is going to be a long day." Yuki said.

It's been like 5 hours later since they came into town. Zero was getting tired of this so he took a break and went to sit on a bench, Yuki was also tired so she sat beside Zero. She sighs. "How are we supposed to find her, it's hard already that I'm tired." She said leaning against the bench, closing her eyes. Zero says nothing but just looking at his hands. 'Joey where are you.' He thought closing his eyes.

~Flashback~

'I want to thank him proper.' She thought before reaching her arms out for a hug but she stopped half ways, then just backed away from him. She had a dark pink blush on her cheeks and she avoided eye contact. "I-I s-should get going n-now." She said walking away from him until she was out from his sight.

~End of flashback~

After Zero remembering what happened between Joey and him, he had a smile remembering when Joey was about to hug him. Then it popped into his head on where Joey will be, he shot open his eyes and quickly looked up. Yuki looked at Zero with a worried look. "What's wrong Zero." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I think I know where Joey is." He said getting up from the bench. "Where then." She said also getting up from the bench. "Follow me." He went to where he first met Joey.

*Joey's POV*

"I guess he's not going to show up today." She said with a sad expression. "Maybe I can wait a little longer." She sat on a bench with her back against the back rest and with her legs folded. After that she closed her eyes thinking of her younger self by what she meant by who she really is. After about a half an hour of waiting she got tired of it and got up from the bench. "It's getting late so why would he ever show up, I'm not like everyone else." She said walking back home but by the time she could walk any further away from her spot, she was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. She flinched by the sudden surprise. "Whoever you are please let go of me." She said looking back at who is holding her wrist. Her eyes go wide when she see that it was Zero.

"Where do you think your going." Zero said looking at Joey in the eyes, Joey says nothing but just looks back at his own lavender eyes. 'Oh my he's really here but who's that girl with him.' She thought looking behind Zero to see a girl with short brown hair, with brown-reddish eyes and who is also shorter then Zero. "So you must me Joey Black Whiteman I heard about, it's nice to finally meet you I'm Yuki Cross." She said bowing to Joey with a smile. Joey just look at her for awhile before returning the smile. "Yuki Cross hey... Well it's also nice to meet you." She said titling her head with a closed eye smile.

After Introducing each other Yuki pulls out an envelope and hands it over to Joey, Joey takes it and looks at Yuki with a confused expression. "Um... What's this for?" She said looking at the envelope. "It's an invitation to Cross Academy." Yuki said smiling. "Cross Academy?" Joey was confused at to why would someone would invite her to something, obviously people hate her because of who she is. Yuki seen her expression so she walked up to Joey and she put her hand on her shoulder. "Is there something wrong, you seem sad." Yuki said looking at Joey. "Oh... Um... It's nothing important." She said stretching the back of her head and laughing a little. "So Joey are you ready to head to Cross Academy." Yuki said. Joey nodded. "Yeah but I'm gonna quickly head home and pack up first. Then we can go." She said smiling at Yuki. "Ok." Yuki said taking her hand off Joey's shoulder.

Then Yuki and Zero followed Joey back to her house. 'Joey maybe different compared to everybody else but she's the same exact like Yuki.' Zero thought ruffling his sliver hair with his hand, Yuki and Joey were ahead of him, talking about whatever. Zero was looking at the both of them from behind and just sighs. "Seems like Yuki has a twin." Zero says laughing quietly to himself. After awhile they arrived at Joey's house, which to there eyes it was a big house enough for 10 people to live in there. 'Damn this is a big house... Is she rich or something.' Zero thought looking at how big the house is. "Ok just come in and make yourself at home until I'm done packing." Joey said unlocking her door and opening it. Yuki and Zero nod their heads and walking inside the house. "Wow this is a nice house you have Joey." Yuki said with big anime eyes. "Thanx." Joey said walking toward the stairs. "So who all lives with you?" Yuki said sitting at the living room couch, Joey stops in her tracks and looks at her feet. "Nobody. It's just me who lives here." She said. "Oh I'm sorry." Yuki said feeling guilty. "No it's ok I'm use to living alone." With that Joey sent upstairs.

"Nice going there Yuki." Zero said leaning against a wall, closes to the main door. Yuki glares at Zero. "Shut up, I didn't know ok." Zero just chuckles at Yuki's reaction. 'She's alone just like me.' Zero thought.

After about 20 minutes later Joey walks down with two suit cases in her hands. "So... Shell we get going now." Joey said walking up to the door. They both nod and head towards the door as well. "Do you need help with those suit cases?" Zero says looking at how Joey was struggling with them. "N-No it's ok I got it." She says trying to get her house keys out from her coat pocket. Zero sighs. "Let me." He says taking one suit case out of her hands. "No really it's ok." Joey says with a light blush. "I got it besides I'm use to carrying all the grocery's." He says walking away. Joey just sighs and walks along with Yuki and Zero to Cross Academy.

* * *

 **Hey there guys... I manage to finish my second chapter, which it took me awhile to do but anyways I hope you like this one and don't judge if I don't make any sense. I'M A CAVEWOMEN! aha but anyways thanx for readin and I hope I get to finish my third chapter soon.**

 **~Like - Comment - Vote - Share~**

 **ZeroKiryu18**


	3. Chapter 3 (First Day)

*Reader's POV*

Joey, Yuki and Zero arrived at Cross Academy, Joey was amazed of what she is seeing in front of her. "Wow... " she said with anime eyes. Yuki looked at Joey and smiled, she stretched out her arm, pointing to the big gray gates with a simple on top. "This is Cross Academy, a famous private school... Where all the students live on campus and the Dorms." Yuki said opening the gates for Joey to walk inside. "Are you ready to meet the Headmaster?" "Yeah... Let's go." Joey said smiling.

They arrived at Headmaster's office, Yuki knocked on the door, "Come in." Kaien slightly said. They walk in the room to see Kaien sitting in his desk with his arms folded. "Headmaster... Joey has arrived, just like you requested." Yuki said pointing at Joey just leaning against the door way. "Ah... Thank you Yuki and Zero." He said pushing up his glasses. "Please come in Mrs Joey Black Whiteman." Joey looked at Kaien with a smile and did what she was told. Joey stopped in her tracks in front of Kaien. "..." Joey was actually shy but yet all the same she was scared that the man in front of her will hate her, so she didn't say anything but just stare at him. Kaien realized that Joey was shy so he didn't bother to push her to say anything, he looked at Yuki with a smile. "Yuki can you show Mrs Joey to her Dorm room and around the school." He said giving Yuki the key. "Yeah ok Headmaster." Yuki reached out for the key but Kaien pulled it away from her. Yuki gave Kaien a confused expression. "Call me father." Kaien said with animetears.

Yuki and Zero had animesweatdrops on their heads while Joey was confused on that comment Kaien said. 'Did he say father?' Joey thought looking at Kaien and back at Yuki. Kaien looked at Joey and realized that Yuki didn't tell her about him, Yuki and Zero, he got up and walked to Joey with his hand on her shoulder and looked at her deep in the eyes. "I see that Yuki didn't tell her that she was my adopted daughter, same goes for Zero." Kaien said smiling at Joey while she nodded her head 'no' Kaien sighs. "Well maybe next time I can tell you ok Mrs Joey." He said letting go of her shoulder, Joey nodded her head again and was walking out of the office.

"Ok Yuki go show her around and Zero I need to speak with you alone." Yuki nodded her head and ran off to catch up with Joey.

Zero's POV

"What do you want me for." I said leaning against the wall and putting my hands in my pockets. "Well... " he said walking towards the window. "Spit it out old man." I said getting annoyed, he sighs and continues to look outside with a some what serious look. "I want you to watch over Joey and protect her at all costs." My eyes go wide and I walked up to Kaien's desk slamming my fist at the center of it, breaking it in half. Kaien jumped at my sudden anger but he quickly calmed down. He fix his glasses and walks over towards me slowly. "Why do I have to do that." I said with anger in my voice. "Because i don't know yet but once I found out about her past then I will let you know ok, just do as I say." He said putting his hand on my shoulder, I glare at him and shrugged his hand off me and I just sigh and walked out of his office, without a word.

I walked to the fountain and I sat on the edge of the fountain. "Why do I have to watch over Joey... What's up with her anyways." I said quietly to myself, ruffling my hair. I close my eyes for a bit listening to the breeze slightly blowing on my pale skin, after I was enjoying my quiet time, I heard Yuki and Joey walking my way. I quickly opened my eyes and looked where they were coming from. I seen them walking towards the fountain. I quickly got up and hid behind the other side of the fountain. I hear them stop in front of the fountain. "So Joey now you know where everything is." Yuki said, "Yeah thanx for the tour Yuki." Joey said smiling at Yuki. "Your welcome. Hey may I ask you what was both-" Yuki was cut off when Joey hugged her out from the blue. Yuki was shocked but she shook it off and hugged her back. Me on the other hand I was shocked to but there was another feeling I was getting in my chest but I don't know what it is so I ignored it and keep looking at them. Joey let go of Yuki and she quickly looked away (Talk about blushing over there) Yuki looked at her with a red blush. "W-What was t-that for." She said with her hands on her face, hiding her now red face. "It's a thank you for not hating me." Joey said playing with her hair. Yuki now had a confused and sad expression. "Why would I hate you Joey. Your my friend." Joey quickly looked up at Yuki with wide eyes, she smiles at Yuki and gave her another hug. "Thank you again." She said baring her face in Yuki's neck, which caused Yuki to blush even more but hugged back anyways.

'Wow... I never knew Joey would make Yuki blush so much.' I thought looking at the both of them. After awhile they broke up. "Well Yuki imma good to my Dorm room now. Thanx for the tour." Joey said slowly walking away. "Yeah no problem, I hope to see you in class tomorrow." Yuki said walking the opposite direction to go do her patrol. After they disappeared I got out of my hiding spot and followed Joey to the girls Dormitory but once I made it there I seen Joey just standing at the front door. "What's wrong with her" I said quietly, stopping on my tracks, she slowly looked behind her but to see that no one was around. I hid behind a tree before she seen me. Then she shrugged it off and was walking to the direction towards the stables. 'There's something bothering her.' I thought following her. Once she made it to the stables, she went inside. I slowly made my way to the doors and peaked my head in. Joey was walking slowly to White Lily. "Hello there, your a beautiful horse" she said getting Lily's attention. 'Oh no I bit Lily well going to nag at her.' I thought still watching what's going on.

White Lily doesn't like Yuki so I am betting she won't like Joey either but my eyes go wide at what I am seeing. White Lily is not nagging at her and even Joey is now in front of her, just staring at her. (I think White Lily likes Joey) Joey looking at Lily in the eyes and she smiles. "What's your name, and like I will get a answer." Joey saying giggling. White Lily lifts her hoof and she kicks the ground like she's going to charge but instead she bobs her head up and down and she neigh's at Joey. Like she's happy to see her. I was shocked to see Lily act like this towards Joey, like I mean Lily never likes anyone except me but Joey is actually the first Lily likes. Joey's smile widens, she looks down on Lily's stable and she see's Lily's name carved on the wood. Joey giggles. "Huh... Your name is White Lily." she said looking back up at Lily. She nods her head like she understands what Joey is saying then Joey reaches out her hand to stroke Lily's nose. 'I can't believe this is happening.' I thought still looking at the whole scene. Then later I got tired of peaking my head around the corner so I decide to walk up to Joey and Lily, I put my hands in my pockets and walk towards the both of them. Joey was to busy stroking Lily's nose while I was right behind her and Lily didn't see me either because so had her eyes closed. I decided to stand there for awhile watching Lily enjoy the feeling Joey was giving her then I cleared my throat, Joey flinched and she stopped stroking Lily, Lily on the other hand she opened her eyes looking at me which looks like she's glaring at me but I ignored it. Joey turned around to see me standing right behind her.

Reader's POV

Joey looked up at Zero with a bright pink blush, and she just stares at Zero with shock in her eyes. "Cheez... Zero you scared the crap out of me." Joey said slightly punching him on the shoulder, Zero just chuckles. "Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck, looking away. Him and Joey stand there in silence, Joey looking around the stables while Zero looks on the ground. After 10 minutes of awkwardness Zero decided to break the silence. "So what are you doing in here, I thought you were going to your Dorm room?" He said looking back at Joey, she looks at him with a confused look. "How did you know I was going to my Dorm room?" She said giving him a look that says (I can't believe you) "Were you spying on me?" Zero quickly looked away, with a now red face, then he put his right hand to cover up his face. "N-No I w-wasn't. I was just curious t-thats all." He said. 'He is really blushing again?' She thought but she just shakes off then feeling and she ruffles her hair. She sighs "Anyways I wanted to explore around the school a little more so I came across the stables and I found this lovely horse." She said smiling then looking back a Lily. Zero looks at Joey then she smirks, then he walks over to Lily stroking her hair. "This horse here is mine and she's never nice to the Day Class students nor she will never let anyone go up to her but she likes me only, no one else." He said looking at Lily while Lily looks back at him. Joey smiles and she walks up to Lily stroking her nose again. "Oh really so she likes to keep to herself but her only lover is you." Joey said laughing at herself, this causes Zero to blush a darker red and he covers his face with his hair. Joey stops laughing and she looks at Zero with a smirk. "So I was right, that's why she only lets you around her hey." Zero doesn't say anything, Lily looks at Joey and she eats some of Joey's hair. (White Lily is jealous=-D) "Ow! hey don't do that." Joey said rubbing her head and Zero chuckles at Joey and Lily. "S-Shut up" she said with light pink shaded on her cheeks. "She likes you." Zero said. "Heh I can see that." She said giggling. Lily neigh's like she's laughing.

"Well your actually the first that Lily likes." Zero said looking at Lily smiling. Joey had a shocked expression and she looks at Lily also. "Really I am the first one, what about Yuki." She said. "No she doesn't even like Yuki either some how everytime I'm in here with Lily, Yuki will find me here and when she walks up to me. Lily gets mad at her." He said putting his hand on Lily's head, Lily lean against Zero's hand, closing her eyes. While Joey looks at Zero then back at Lily, she smiles at the sight. "Huh I wonder why me though?" She said rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah I wonder to." Zero said looking at Joey. She shakes the thought out of her head and she walks to the stable doors and she looks back at Zero. "Well thank you Zero and Lily for being my friends." Then she walked out. Zero looks back at Lily and he smiles. "Lily... " he said getting her attention. "You really like Joey do you girl." Lily bobs her head and she neigh's causing Zero to chuckle. "I think I am growing feeling for her also." He said stroking her nose. Then he looks back where Joey left couple minutes ago. "I will protect her even tho I have to kill myself for her."

Joey's POV

I made it in my Dorm room and I open up my door to see a double bed on the lift side of the room and a night stand beside it. I walk into the room to see a door in the corner that looks like a closet, then I see another door but in the center of the wall on the right. I walk over to the door and I opened it to reveal a bathroom. "This room I have is pretty dull but on the bright side, I don't have to share it with anyone." I said closing the bathroom door and walking over to my bed. I jumped on my bed sighing. "Who am I really, what am I... And why did my family leave me at a young age?" I said turning on my back, looking up at the ceiling. "Whatever it is I will never know but I hope I don't have that same dream again." I said placing my hand on my face. I sigh "Damnit there I go again... It's not the time to think like that best if I forget it and have a good time at Cross Academy but I have special feelings for Zero." I said. "Best if I just keep it to myself, I know he won't like me because I'm a Native women. Why would someone like me?" I turned on my side looking across my room. "I love you Zero."

Zero's POV

After I did my chores with Lily I walked to the boys Dormitory and I made it to my room. I sigh opening my door and walking in, I closed my door. "Today was shocking, I never knew White Lily would actually like someone like Joey?" I say walking into my bathroom. I walked in front of the mirror looking at my reflection and I put my hand on the mirror like touching my face. "What's really up with her anyways? Her scent is different compared to humans... What is she really?" I said taking off my uniform jacket and then my shirt. I walk into the shower, turning on the water, enjoying the warmth. After my shower I walk out of the bathroom and towards my bed. I lay on my back looking up at my ceiling. (BTW Zero is already have naked aha) "Whatever it is, it's not really my business but she is cute and I love her but I don't think she will feel the same towards me so I will leave it." I say closing my eyes.

Yuki's POV

I was laying in my bed thinking when Joey hugged me. After that thought I can feel my face heat up so I put my hands and my cheeks to try and cool them down but I end up giggling. "Damn... Why am I acting like this all of a sudden, Joey is just any ordernary girl but there's something with her that I like." I realized what I just said in the last part, and I slap my face. "Why am I saying like I have feeling for her. Eww... " I turned on my side facing Yori who is fast asleep. I smile at her. "Whatever. I love Zero and Kaname more." I said closing my eyes with a smile on my face.


End file.
